1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile phone for utilizing a data of an IC card of a UIM card or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a mobile phone inserting an IC card of a UIM (User Identity Module) card or an SIN (Subscriber Identity Module) card or the like (hereinafter, refer to as UIM card) and utilizing a data stored to the card. The UIM card is stored with various kinds of personal information starting from an inherent ID No for specifying a telephone number (refer to, for example, JP-A-2007-53655). Therefore, it is necessary to monitor which (JIM card is currently inserted to a mobile phone from a view point of protecting personal information.
In the related-art technique, according to a mobile phone of this kind, a polling processing of the UIM card is carried out in starting a system (in speaking or in data communicating), or in system sleeping (at standby). Here, the polling processing of the UIM card refers to confirming whether the UIM card is inserted, whether the URI card is not interchanged or the like.
By carrying out the polling processing of the UIM card periodically and repeatedly, it can pertinently be monitored which OIM card is currently inserted to a mobile phone.